


Supernatural fic

by deadp0et



Category: Shevine - Fandom, Supernatural, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:11:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4574661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadp0et/pseuds/deadp0et





	1. Chapter 1

_Adam's P.O.V. . ._

 

"Adam," I heard his voice calling out to me, but it came in waves, "Adam," It was muffled this time. I looked down to the ground and saw my claws showing through my lacrosse gloves. "Adam!" I dug them into the ground and took a couple of ragged breaths. My tongue gliding across my mouth, I could feel my canines coming into play. "For gods sake," I felt ice cold water being pouring onto me, and I snapped back to reality. I looked around, uncertain of where I was. "Adam," He stooped down so he could whisper, "are you going to shift?" I looked down to my hands again, my claws were gone, and I my canines had retracted. I looked up to him, my eyes wide with fear. "Your eyes are still red." I closed them, and took some deep breaths, trying to urge the shifting away. When I looked back up to Blake, he sighed, and placed his hand on my shoulder. "That was a close one, Levine." He smiled, showing his dimples. He got me up off of the ground and I saw the referee, my team mates, and the whole crowd anxiously looking at me, some more then others. I pretending to be injured so no one would ask questions. "He's fine, guys," Blake spoke up, "we're going to have the medics check him out," I glanced around the crowd, seeing friends, and then my Dad, worry caked all over his face. But my eyes stopped when I noticed someone, watching me, he looked vaguely familiar, but I couldn't remember where I'd seen him before. He continued to watch me intently, his eyes giving off nothing but that same cold stare. I shrugged it off and followed Blake into the locker room, where my Father, Peter, was waiting.

I sat down on the bench, and sighed, putting my head into my hands. I could feel my Dad's stare burning into me. "I don't know what happened, Dad," my blood was still boiling, "I just.. I got angry-"

"You're an Alpha, Adam! You don't just 'get angry'." The disappointment in his voice with more then obvious. "Do you have any idea what could've happened if you were to have shifted out there?"

I looked up to him. "But I didn't. I controlled it." I looked down to the floor again. "I don't know what's been going on with me lately, but it's becoming harder and harder for me to control when I shift," I paused for a couple of seconds, "it's like there's something here that's taking away all the self control that I've learned over the past 4 years." Shaking my head, my subconscious was screaming at me.  _How could I be so careless?_ I mentally started kicking myself.

"There's hunters near by," My Dad was pacing, lightly rubbing his chin with his forefinger and thumb, "they've always had that affect on us. You're body is reacting to the threat they bring." He sighed. "I think one of them was at the game this evening, I could sense him, I could almost feel the silver he was carrying. Daunting, really." He looked confused for a moment. "But what would bring them here? They have been no killings, no sightings, nothing that would set off the alarm in a Hunter's mind. I don't understand.." He seemed to be talking to himself rather than to me.

"I think I saw him in the crowd." My Dad looked over to me, silently gesturing for me to continue, "he was watching me very intently, he didn't seem anxious, nor worried like everyone else. And I think I've seen him before, but I just can't remember where." I began to rack my brain for any memories that would indicate where I know the guy from.

"Well," My Dad walked in front of me, "this means you need to be really catious, Adam. Stay aware of your surroundings at all times. You never know when you'll be lead into a hunters trap." He looked liked he wanted to say something else, but instead, he just turned on his heels and walked out. Leaving Blake and I in the locker room.

"Why would hunters come after you?" He sat down next to me.

I thought for a moment, "I don't know.." I sighed, standing up. "I need to get out of here." Blake understood what I meant, and he nodded.

"Alright, but you heard your Dad, be careful. I love you." He seemed worried.

I gave a half smile. "I love you, too." I walked out of the locker room and into the parking lot, towards the woods leading away from the lacrosse game that was still going on. I looked around, making sure no one was around before I shifted, and ran off into the woods.

> >< <

_Dean's P.O.V. . ._

 

I walked out into the parking lot, glancing around, looking for any sight of him. There was nothing. He'd already left. I sighed. "Cas, get your feathery ass down here." He came almost instantly. I heard the familiar sound of his wigs flapping, and I turned. "He got away."

"Dean-" Cas tried to speak, but I stopped him.

"I'll call Sam and tell him to get us a motel room, I need to go speak to someone really quick, would you mind coming with me?"

He sighed. "Dean, I don't think this boy is a threat. His intentions are pure."

"Cas," I pointed my finger at him, "he's a monster. We hunt monsters, remember? Now, come on. I need to go talk to the guy who helped him into the locker room." Cas and I made our way back into the locker room, where a man was sitting down. "Excuse me?" I didn't even wait for a reply before grabbing the man buy the hem of his shirt and pulling him up, slamming him up against the lockers.

"What the-"

"Here's how this works," I was only inches from his face, "I ask, you answer. Sound simple enough?" He nodded. "What's your name?"

"Blake, my name is Blake." There was no trace of fear in his eyes.

"Are you one of them?" I looked him dead in the eyes, waiting for him to lie so I could beat it out of him.

"Am I.. w-what? No, I'm not." He gripped onto my forearms and pushed me away. "Keep your hands off of me." He brushed his shirt off.

"You're not one of them, but you know about them?" He gave a small nod. "Then you know that they're monsters, and need to be put down.. are you a hunter?" I gave a questioning look.

"God, no." He sat back down again. "I could never become like one of.. you."

A tinge of anger washed over me. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

He scoffed. "Please, like you don't already know what I mean." Cas stood there, idly messing with his trench coat. "Who's this?" The guy, whom I know knew as Blake, motioned towards the angel.

"That's Cas."

Blake gave a suspicious look. "And what is he?"

"How do you know he isn't just human, like you?" I inquired.

Blake relaxed a little bit. "Who said I was even human?" He looked over to me, his eyes now a different color.

"What are you?" I cautiously moved to the other side of the room.

"Relax, I'm a fairy."

I laughed. "One big ass fairy."

He scowled at me. "Why are you even here?"

I held a firm stance. "Hunting the werewolf that nearly shifted tonight." I saw Blake's facial expression change. "Didn't think I noticed, did you?" I chuckled. "Yeah, well, I did. And I plan on finding him, and putting a silver bullet straight through his heart."

Blake gritted his teeth. "He did nothing wrong. Neither did the rest of his pack. They follow a strict policy, one that keeps them in line. They don't kill, they don't feed on humans, hell, they barely even hunt. And when they do, it's for deer, or elk. Nothing about that is wrong."

I scoffed. "They're were wolves. Do you not understand that they're predators, killers. They're aggressive." Blake snapped his fingers, and there was a cage surrounding me and Cas. "What the hell-"

He got up. "Did you know that Fairies are the most powerful out of all supernatural beings?" He smirked. "We trump werewolves, vampiers, ghosts, ghouls..gobblins." He sat down again. "Does that mean we're predators, too? Even though we're pacifists?" I didn't respond. 

_Adam's P.O.V. . ._

 

I made my way back down to the locker room, but before I entered, I heard heartbeats. All beating rapidly fast. I ran in, and it took me a minute to understand what I was seeing. "Blake.." He looked over to me, and a stint of guilt flashed across his face. "What's going on?" I looked at the two men in the cage, one, I didn't recognize, the other.. "You," I stepped closer, "you were the one watching me in the crowd." I thought for a couple of minutes. "Where do I know you from?" Blake snapped his fingers and the cage disappeared.

The Man's facial expression shifted from hard, to utter shock within seconds. "Adam..?" It was barely above a whisper.

My heart rate picked up. "How do you know my name?"

He swallowed hard, I could feel all the different emotions coursing through him, I couldn't sort through all of them. "You...you don't remember..?"

I bit my lip, going through all of my memories, nothing led me to remember who this guy was. "Am I supposed to?" He stayed silent for several minutes. "Well," I pushed, "speak up."

He took a deep breath. "April 23rd, 2011."

I froze. _No, it couldn't be._ "You're the one who.." I began to recall that night. "You son of a bitch." I could feel tears prickling my eyes, even though my anger dominated my sorrow. "How dare you show your face to me." I beared my teeth, letting out a low, but very dark, growl.

"Adam," Blake took a step closer to me, but I ignored him. My body began to shift, my claws beginning to show, and my eyes turning bright red. Seconds later,  I felt a needle being jabbed into my neck "Ah! I became weak within the span of a minute, and I fell onto the bench. "Damn.." I took a couple of breaths. "Dead mans blood."

Blake smiled. "I can still out-smart your dumb ass any day."

"Shut it." I was breathing heavily as I looked back over to the guy, Dean, who was just standing there, completely frozen. "Don't just stand there like a fucking idiot," I paused for a second, "if you're here, then that must mean you're here to hunt."

Dean stood up, dejection clearly in his eyes. "Adam, I'm.." He got choked up. "I'm sorry." His eyes had a glossy film. "I didn't realize you," He pinched the bridge of his nose, "you got turned?"

I scoffed. "Like you really ever cared."

Hurt flashed across Dean's face. "I didn't even know it was you I was hunting, when I saw you out on the field tonight, I barely recognized you," He paused for a moment, "you're an alpha now?" I meekly nodded. He turned cold again. "Who'd you kill to get it?"

A tick began in my jaw. "I love how you assume I killed someone to get where I am. I'm not like you, Dean. I don't kill to make a name for myself. I'm not heartless." My words were cold.

"The only way to become an alpha is killing an alpha, or inheritance, but you're mother, she wasn't-"

I growled and got up, walking over to him, "Don't you _dare_ talk about my mother." Pulling myself together, I pulled back. "I didn't kill, and..she, wasn't an alpha. Neither is my father. I earned this."

"A true alpha." The guy in the trench coat stepped in. "That only happens once every 10 thousand years."

Dean looked surprised. "Have you ever even-"

"No!" I got defensive. "I would never take the life of any living thing," Anger washed over me again, "I'm not just some.. animal, Dean. I'm much more then that...There's this saying my mother used to tell me," I paused, a memory emerging. "She would tell me, 'you're a predator, but you don't have to be a killer.'" A wave of sadness washed over me, but it was quickly clouded with anger again. "My mom was _not_ a killer."  I gave Dean a look of disgust.

"I'm sensing you two have met before." The mysterious guy interjected again. "Pardon me. I'm Castiel," He put his hand out.

I tried to read his brain pattern, but I couldn't. "What are you?"

"I'm an angel of the lord."

"Angels, are you kidding me?" I looked over to Dean. "How could an angel of the lord work with such scum like this?"

He glared at me. "You know damn well I was just defending myself."

I gave a sarcastic laugh. "Defending yourself? Please. You shot first, and asked questions later. Don't try to justify it."

"Adam," Blake pulled me aside. "Is this the guy?" I nodded, and he sighed, pulling me into a hug. I tried so hard to hold my tears in, but one slipped. I pulled away and wiped at my watery weakness. "Do you want me to tell him to leave?" I was about to respond, when I caught a scent. "Adam, your eyes are red." I turned around, tuning my ears in to see what I could hear. Nothing.

"Blake, take Dean and.. Castiel." I tried to get used to the very strange name. He tried to shoe them out of the room, but Dean wouldn't budge. I gave a sigh. "Would you just go? Don't try to be a hero."

He just stood there. "If there's danger, I'm not going anymore."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, it's your funeral." Castiel and Blake disappeared, and I beared my teeth, letting out a menacing growl. "Who's there?" I saw a pair of glowing blue eyes. "Come any closer and I'll put your ass down." The were stopped. "That's more like it." He came out of the shadows, and I gasped. "Derek?"

He smiled. "Nice to see you, brother."

I was completely shell shocked. "What are you-"

"Doing here?" He finished my sentence for me. "I heard that a Winchester was in town, and I, well, I had to come see it for myself." He looked over to Dean, licking his lips. "Dean Winchester." He gave a devilish grin. "And here I thought I'd never see you again." He began to circle Dean. "How are things?" He gave a hungry stare.

"Derek," I butt in, "don't do anything stupid."

He scoffed. "Now you're defending him? Please, don't tell me you don't want to rip his throat out and watch him suffer."

I sighed. "I'm just as infuriated as you are, but please, don't hurt him." Dean looked over to me, shocked. "Don't let the anger dominate you, Derek. Killing isn't the way we handle things."

"We? I'm not apart of your pack anymore, Adam." Derek beared his canines. "I have every single right to be angry," He paused for a moment, "he took everything from us. And then walked away like it was nothing. He deserves to pay." Dean wisely kept his mouth shut. "He deserves to rot in hell."

Dean chuckled, "been there, done that. Hell didn't agree with me." I gritted my teeth, _at least he was being wise about it._

"Nobody asked for your input, chuckles." He scowled.

"Awh, come on. Don't be like that." He was getting cocky. "And here I thought we were all having a good time." He paused for a second, then continued. "You're an omega, aren't you?" Derek flinched. "Well, you know what they say about omegas," I saw a flash of silver, and before I could do anything about it, he had his gun facing my brother, "they're always someone's bitch." He was about to pull the trigger, but I tackled him, wrestling the gun away from his hands, pushing it under some lockers. "Get off of me." Dean pushed me off, and I landed on my ass.

"Both of you two, quit it!" I was getting fed up.

Derek stepped him. "How can you be defending him, Adam?"

"Because-"

"He killed our mom! She never harmed anyone, or anything.. and he killed her in cold blood. He took our mother away from us. He took our lifes away from us. And you want to defend him?" I could see the hurt in Derek's eyes.

"I know you're still grieving, and I know it still hurts like hell," My voice cracked, a lump of emotion forming in my throat, "and I know you want to make someone pay for what happened, but this isn't the way to do it." I bit the inside of my cheek, trying to swallow the tears that were threatening to come. "Please, I beg of you, don't do something you can't come back from."

The anger suddenly vanished on Derek's face, pain quickly replacing it. "I just want you to see me," He was talking to Dean, "I want you to see what you did to me," He got choked up for a moment, "I want you to see what you took from me." A couple of tears slipped down his face.

Dean swallowed, his emotions were still all over the place. "I'm sorry," He paused for a moment, "I didn't...I didn't kill her, not on purpose," He sighed, recalling the painful memory, "I wasn't hunting her, I was hunting one of her pack, one who went rogue." He paused, looking over to me, "Do you remember those violent animal attacks 4 years ago? The ones that were never solved?" I meekly nodded. "Those were werewolves, which I imagine you now understand, but then, you didn't." I could feel the regret coursing through him. "I didn't get the jump on him, but I did confront him, he came at me in full wolf mode, I was ready to kill him, but your mother.. she was caught in the crossfire, she was trying to protect me. I hit her, and missed him...I tried to help her, I really did.. but I couldn't." His eyes became glossy again. "And I know she didn't deserve what happened to her. I can't take back what I did, but the least I could do was to let you guys know that she died trying to save me."

It took a minute for that to sink in. "Are you telling us that.." he paused putting his head into his hand for a moment, "she was protecting you?" My chest tightened.

"Look, I'm sorry, Adam..and Derek, your mother, she shouldn't have died that night. Peter should've."

"Wait," My heart rate started rising, "Peter..?"

"Yeah, uh..Peter Hain or something like that.." He tried to recall the name. "No, no. Peter Hale."

I froze. _My Dad..._

  


	2. Chapter 2

_Adan's P.O.V. . ._

 

"Your Dad?" Dean looked confused.

My mind was racing as I sat down letting what Dean had just told me sink in. I was mortified. "Are you sure it was Peter Hale?"

"Yes," Dean caught on to my mood, and began to tread lightly, "he left some of his DNA where he..where your mom passed away. My brother and I have been tracking him since he showed up on our radars." He gave me a sympathetic, yet still utterly hard look.

I sighed inwardly. "We...we have rules in our pack, regulations that we're supposed to follow-" I was talking more to myself then to Dean. Cas, Derek and Blake had left us alone to talk. "My Mom trusted him..she allowed him into our pack..." I bit the inside of my cheek until I tasted iron. "He tried to kill you?" I looked up to Dean with a glossy film over my eyes, he meekly nodded. I caught his scent. Pure rage. Before I could do anything, Peter charged into the room. His eyes glowing a very deep cobalt blue.

"You just couldn't leave well enough alone, could you?" Before I had the time to react, Peter knocked the gun out of Dean's hand and grabbed him by the hem of his shirt, throwing him against the line of lockers, knocking him out. "Hunters," He chuckled, "always so arrogant and thoughtless." His tone was mock. "You'd think this one would be smarter then that," He knelt down beside Dean's limp body, "I guess he is just a pretty face." Standing up, Peter kicked him in the ribs. "Get up." Dean only lightly stirred. Peter growled. "I said," He picked Dean up and slammed him against the lockers. "Get. Up." Dean groaned and his eyes fluttered open, a trickle of blood was making its way down Dean's face. "There he is." Dean lifted his knee and jabbed Peter in the stomach, causing him to fall to the ground. He quickly scrambled to get his gun, then cocked it and held his finger on the trigger.

"I never really liked dogs." He was about to shoot, but I jumped in between him and Peter.

"Stop!" Fear clearly visible on my face, I held my hand up, and Dean looked surprised for a moment.

"Adam, he killed your mom, he killed innocent people!" Dean pointed at Peter, who had now gotten back on his feet. "He's been lying to you this whole time, he lied to your mom. He made you guys trust him." Dean glared at Peter. "He deserves to be put down like the dog he is."

My breath caught, and I turned to face Peter. "Is it true?" I knew I wasn't going to like the answer.

"You don't understand, Son," He took a step towards me, and I stepped back. He sighed. "Oh, don't look like such a baby." Peter scowled. "I killed your mommy, and two innocent girls, and you know what?" He paused for a moment. "I liked it." He gave a menacing smile. I could feel my claws digging into the palms of my hands, and I could practically see my canines beginning to show. "Well, look here. Mr. Big bad alpha is getting angry." He chuckled. "Come on, then. Show me what you can do." His eyes were still glowing, and his canines came out. "Show me how much of an alpha you really are." I growled, and was about to charge, but Dean grabbed me.

"Adam, don't. He's baiting you. He wants you to become an animal like him." I pushed his hand away and jumped, everything seemed to fade to black after that.

~***~

When I came to, I was on top of someone, the taste of iron in my mouth. I looked down. Peter's eyes were froze open, no longer glowing blue. His throat was ripped out, and there was a pool of blood surrounding me. I looked down to my hands, seeing the dark red substance. My breath caught in my throat. "Adam," Dean took a step forward, "Adam?"

My breathing suddenly became rapid and I felt like someone was placing weights on my sternum. "Oh my god..." I slowly stood to my feet. I felt like they could give out at any minute. "I didn't.." I looked down at all of the blood coating my clothes. "I couldn't have-" I suddenly felt sick. I ran into the bathroom and threw up. once I was finished, I leaned against the toilet. "Oh god..." I was terrified. Dean had followed me. "I swear to god I didn't mean to.." I pulled my knees to my chest and slowly started rocking back and forth. "I don't know what happened."

"Adam, " Dean reached out for me, but I scooted backwards. Sorrow flashed across his face.

"I can't..I couldn't have..." My breathing became rapid, and my heart rate sped up.

"Adam," This time, it was Blake who came up to me. I couldn't really see, but I knew his voice.

"I can't..calm...down..." I felt something on my forehead, then blacked out.

_Dean's P.O.V. . ._

 

Blake touched Adam's forehead and he went limp. "What the hell did you do to him?" He picked Adam up bridal style. "Blake," I grabbed his arm.

He jerked away. "All I did was put him to sleep. He needed to calm down." he waited for a moment. "Well?"

"Well?"

He scowled. "Are we going to get him somewhere?" Blake gave a questioning look.

I rubbed my temples. "Cas?" Castiel came in, and looked for me, to Blake, then to Adam. Then to Peter.

"What-"

"Don't ask. Just get Adam somewhere safe."

Castiel took Adam from Blake, and before he could protest, Cas had already disappeared. "Where did he take Adam?"

"Lebanon, Kansas." I glanced back at Peter. "Could you get rid of that please?" Blake snapped his fingers and it looked as if nothing had happened. I muttered a silent "thanks" then led him out to my Impala. Once we got in, I put the key into the ignition and the car roared to life.

"What's in Lebanon?" Blake buckled his seat belt.

"A..safe house. We call it the bunker." I backed out of the parking spot I had occupied and drove out of the schools lot, then headed towards I-25. I could feel his stare burning into me as I drove. "Why don't you take a picture? It'll last longer." I gave a quick glance in his direction then put my eyes back on the road.

"You're emanating a very dark glow, but yet I sense that your soul is pure." He reached for my right arm, but I pulled away. "Do you mind-?" I gave him a weird look, but I loosened up. He reached for my sleeve and pulled it up, revealing the reddish-purple mark that was seared into my arm. "Oh my." Blake backed off. "Where did you pick that up?" When I didn't answer, he continued talking. "That mark.. it's of true evil. The lore on it...all of the stories." He suddenly looked terrified. "How long have you had it?"

I shrugged. "About 9 months."

Blake looked confused for a couple of minutes. "Dean Winchester...Of course! I've heard of you. You're the one who tried closing the gates of hell, with..uhhh..Sam." He paused for a moment to think. "But I heard that Metatron killed you, and you came back as a demon...you aren't, y'know..?"  

I quirked an eyebrow. "What? A demon?" He slightly nodded. "No. My brother, he cured me. Brought me back." Blake looked surprised for a moment. "What's that look for?"

He shook his head again. "There's no way to cure demons. Their souls are too battered and torn up to be cured. They're corrupted beyond repair."

"Well, Kid," I reached for the radio, "you learn something new everyday." I turned it on and started blaring 'Carry on Wayward Son' by Kansas.

~****~

When we got to the bunker, Cas was waiting for us at the bottom of the stairs. "We have a problem." I could tell by the look on his face that it was urgent.

"What happened?" He led Blake and I down a corridor then to, what we called, the interrogation room. Adam was on the floor, coughing and writhing, gripping at his stomach in agony. "What the hell happened to him?" I ran to his side and kneeled down. "How long has it been going on?" I looked up to Cas.

"About 3 hours."

"3 hours?!" Blake stepped in. "Why the hell didn't you blink to us or whatever the hell it is that you do?" His eyes were turning a very bright red.

"He couldn't." I picked Adam up and led him out to the main room, laying him on the table. "Adam, can you hear me?" He continued to scream and groan. "Son of a bitch." I ran into my room and came out with a needle and some anti-poison juice. Filling the tube up, I injected the serum into Adam's blood steam, but he still continued to claw at his stomach.

"He's in so much pain..." Blake's eye color had now changed to a deep cobalt blue. "I can feel it." He gripped Adam's hand. "It's going to be okay, baby."

I turned to Cas. "What's going on with him?"

Castiel seemed to be thinking for a moment. "A member of his pack died, at his hands. It's almost like a part of him is being taken away." He sighed and looked to Blake. "I wish I could help, but there isn't much that can be done. We'll have to wait it out." He turned on his heel and walked out.

"He seems like a great guy." The sarcasm in Blake's voice was palpable.

"It takes time to warm up to him. He's a really great guy.. just give him a chance." I gave Blake a sympathetic look then went out after Cas. "Cas? Where'd you go?" I turned around a corner and ran right into the angel. "Jesus, Cas." He seemed worried. "What's wrong?"

"It's Adam-" Castiel frowned. "What he did tonight, killing Peter...I could sense his primal instincts. And it terrified me." He paused for a moment. "I just don't know how he's going to cope."

I quirked my eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"A true alpha like Adam, they're very rare. Very pure. The alpha part of him is going to react differently than the human part of him. It can be.. catastrophic. Most humans, they feel guilty, after doing such a thing. But werewolfs, alphas, it's guilt magnified by 20. Some can control it, some disappear, and others..." Castiel trailed off.

"Others what, Cas?"

He sighed inwardly. "Some let the guilt shift into rage, it morphs good werewolfs into something I've never seen before."

I straightened up a little bit. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying," Castiel's deep gravely voice rang out, "if that happens to Adam, we'll have no choice but to put him down." My breath caught in my throat. "If he doesn't kill us first." Castiel looked like he wanted to say something else, but instead he turned on his heels and headed towards the kitchen. I stood stock still, rehashing what he had just said.

"This is all just a big mess," Blake was leaning against the wall frame when I turned around. He looked be directly in the eye. "Adam does not deserve to die. He's not a bad person, this was just one mistake...one, and it was justified. Peter would've killed again and again. Adam did everyone in that town a favor."

I could feel my throat tightening a little bit. "I know, and I understand...but my job," I glanced passed Blake and looked at Adam, beads of sweat forming on his temples as he continued to writhe and scream, "sometimes I have to do things I don't want." I headed towards my bedroom and shut the door. I dragged my feet along with me to the bed and sat down on the edge, putting my head into my hands. _I couldn't actually kill Adam.. could I?_ I sighed gruffly. _I already killed his Mom._ I began to kick myself for being so stupid. _Why  did I even go to that town in the first place? I should have left well enough alone and none of this would be happening._ I stopped myself. _Dean, you are a hunter. It's your job to take care of things that become monsters. And if Adam becomes one of those,_ I reached for my gun that was loaded with silver bullets, "then I'll do what I have to do."

_Blake's P.O.V. . ._

 

I tried to drown out the sound of Adam's screams, but I just couldn't. I walked over to him, seeing that he had now began to make his stomach bleed from all of the scratching and clawing. "Make it stop. Please," My heart couldn't handle seeing him like this, "make it stop." I placed my hand over his forehead. He was clammy. I focused on putting him to sleep. When it didn't work, I tried harder. "Come on, Blake," I could feel my nose begin to bleed, "come on." He finally calmed. The screams were now silenced, and his hands rested as his sides as the claw marks he made on himself started to heal. "Ahhh," My head began to ache, and swiped at my nose, "son of a bitch." The blood stained my jacket sleeve.

"Very strange," I heard that deep vibrato, and turned around. "The amount of power it takes you to heal a loved one." Castiel watched me intently. "Even supernatural creatures have some sort of weakness. Of course it's love. That's something very common among humans, and other creatures." He looked very thoughtful for a moment. "Even the most powerful creatures have to exert an obscene amount of energy to help a loved one. Have you ever wondered why that is?" I gave him a silent gesture to continue. "Love weakens our powers. Even mine."

I stopped him. "But you're an angel. Angels can't feel love, or any emotion."

He chuckled. "I'm fallen...I'm much different from my brothers and sisters."

I was confused. "What do you mean fallen?"

"Let me tell you a story," He walked over to the couch and sat down, "there was this angel, quite extraordinary really. His mind didn't work the way his peers wanted it to, but he controlled it. Did what he was told, when he was told to do it until one day, he gets an assignment to free someone from hell, someone heaven needed for future purposes. This angel, he made the journey into hell and raised this righteous man from perdition, the man eventually found out who the angel was, and they became friends you could say. This man, he made the angel feel things he never thought possible. It really screwed with his mind and he didn't understand what was going on. But as time went on, the angel began to do things for this man that he would do for no one else, and it caused him to be cast out of heaven, of course, he regains his rights to heaven in the future, but then the man gets into trouble again, and the angel comes to save the day, causing his brothers and sisters to shun him. So he wants to regain their trust. He meets another angel, but not just any angel. The scribe of God. The angel thought he was doing good, he was convinced that paring with the Scribe of God was a good thing. He was tricked. A spell was cast that sent all the angels' in heaven down to earth. It was called the Fall. The angel who raised that one righteous man from hell fell along with the rest of his family. After that, he was destroyed. There was nothing left but a man. No more angel 'mojo'," He added emphasis on the word "mojo", "just this broken, battered soul that was far beyond repair. The man who was raised from hell, he was their for the angel. Cared for him, made dure he was okay. The angel, he fell in love. It was such a foreign feeling, but eventually he adapted."

I caught on. "You fell in love with Dean..?"

He nodded. "I sure did."

"Are you two...together?"

Castiel shrugged. "There's the tricky part when it comes to humans. They send mixed signals." He paused for a moment. "Anyways, the point of this story was that love weakened my common sense, as well as my powers."

Now I was really confused. "So what does this have to do with me?"

Cas glanced over to Adam. "You're angry with yourself because you couldn't help him any faster, and it took you almost everything you had just to help him. You're questioning your abilities." He wasn't wrong. "I can tell you from past experience, that is something you don't want to do." He stood up. "You did good helping him. Come get Dean or I when he wakes." The angel disappeared. I still wasn't quite used to that.

Walking over to where Adam was laying, I sat down next to the table. It was silent for some time, until I heard the steel door creak open. Getting up carefully, I walked over to the bottom of the stairs. A very tall guy came in through the door, carrying two black duffle bags. "Guys, what happened to the hotel?" He stopped for a moment, looking at me. Trotting down the stairs, he set down his bags. "You must me Blake. I'm Sam." He put his hand out and I took it. He glanced over to the table where Adam was laying. "Do you know where Dean is?" I shrugged. "What about Castiel?"

Shrugging again, I began to speak, "The Angel? He's a little bit weird to be honest."

Sam chuckled. "Yeah, he grows on you though. If you'll excuse me," He picked up his bags, "I need to go unpack all of this." He smiled before walking down a long corridor.

I sighed and decided to look around. I walked through a huge entry way, leading me into a library of sorts. There was books surrounding the whole room, and two dark wooden oak tables in the middle, with these very old antique lamp and a few plush chairs. I gave a low whistle as I observed the collection. Most of the books were lore on all sorts of monsters, ranging from wolves to fairies. I stumbled upon a few that were seemingly normal, a couple by Jane Auste  and Charles Dickens, I think I even saw one by Moby Dick.  _What a fantastic library._ I'd have to remember to ask Dean if I could borrow some of these books after all of this was over. I continued to make my way through each row, occasionaly grabbing one and skimming through it. 

_Dean's P.O.V. . ._

 

"Hey," Sam walked into my room. "What's the gun for?" 

"Huh?" He motioned towards my gun that I was holding. "Oh, this," I softly chukled, "let's call it insurance." Sam looked confused. I shook my head. "I'll explain later. Did you meet Blake when you walked in?" He nodded. "He's the uhh, boyfriend. Adam's boyfriend." 

"Why did you bring them here?" 

"Adam killed someone," Sam instantly tensed up, "it was justified. In fact, if he hadn't have done what he did, I might hav become dog chow." My brother rolled his eyes at me. "Anyways, there were complications and Adam started freaking out so I had Cas Harry Houdini him here, Blake and I drove back." 

"Sounds like you had an interesting night." We both made our way to the kitchen and he grabbed us a beer. I took it happily. "How old are these kids, anyway?" 

"Adam is only 16, I don't know how old Blake is, he looks 18, maybe a year or two older." 

Sam huffed out a breath. "He's so young.."

I popped the cap off of the coors light and took a drink. "I know."

"Where is Adam now?" 

"Oh, uhh," I stopped, realizing there was no longer screaming, "hold on." I made my way into a different room where Adam was laying on the table, completely still. I started to worry. "He was just screaming and writhing not too long ago," I ran over to him and cheked for a pulse. I found one, but it was going rapidly fast. "Cas!" The angel appeared almost immediately. "Is his heart supposed to be racing this fast?" 

"It is normal, yes." I calmed down a bit. "Why?" The angel swuinted his eyes and tilted his head slightly. 

"Just wanted to make sure he was okay-" 

Blake came rushing in. "What happened? Is everything all right?" Once he saw that Adam was okay, he gave a sigh of relief. "I put him to sleep awhile ago, I was worried it didn't take affect." 

"You put him to sleep?" Sam spoke up. "How?" 

"He's fairy," I answered the question for Blake. 

"You're a fairy?" Sammy's interest peaked. Blake nodded. "I've never met one before, they're extraordinary creatures. More powerful than anything I've ever seen." He was ttoally nerding out. "It's an honor to meet you, I mean," he got flustered, "I've just never had the chance to interact with one of your kind before." I chuckled. "What?" Sam turned to me. 

"Dude, you're totally geeking out right now." Sam rolled his eyes. My attention was pointed back towards Adam when I saw him stir softly. 

"Adam?" Blake grabbed onto his hand. "Baby, can you hear me?" 

"Blake?" Adam's voice came out hoarse, probably from all the screaming. He tried to sit up, but his body wouldn't allow it. "What happened?" He fluttered his eyes open and looked around. "Where am I?" 

"Lebanon, Kanas." I spoke up, grabbing his attention. "You weren't doing too well so I had Cas bring you here," 

"I don't even remember all of what happened...I remember feeling white hot rage run through me, but everything is kind of splotchy after that." 

Cas cleared his throat, "you-" 

"I shot you up with a dose of dead man's blood," I gave a half smile, "I had to keep you under control somehow." Sam and Blake seemed to catch on, Castiel didn't. He tried to speak up again, but I stopped him. "Cas, I'm sure Adam wants something to drink and eat, would you mind coming with me to the kitchen?" I grabbed onto the sleeve of his trench coat and practcally dragged him out of the room. When we were out of wolf-hearing range, Castiel pushed me away. 

"Why did you lie to him?" 

"I had to do something," I sighed, "looked, you said that him losing one of his pack members would hurt him exponentially, right?" He nodded. "Well, it seems like he doesn't even remember what he did. This is a good thing," Castiel opened his mouth but I, again, inturrupted, "if he doesn't know what he did, maybe it won't affect him. Kind of like when Sam was walking around with no soul. As soon as he got it back, he didn't remember anything. It's the same concept here, except Adam never lost his soul." Castiel seemed confused for a moment. "It's like the great wall of Sam. You can't kick ot scratch it otherwise bad things will happen. 

"So you want me to lie about what he did?" 

"Please, Cas. This could save him from a lot of pain and regret." 

"Dean, I-" 

"Look, if you care about me at all you'll help me out with this." Castiel's face softened almsot immidiately. "So is that a yes?" 

He shrugged. "I guess." 

"Thank you, Cas." Before I realized what I was doing, I pecked him on the lips.  _Shit._


End file.
